Les Clochettes de Noël (Vive le Vent)
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de la fic de MeiVirDRipper "Jingle Bells" : Les costumes pour Noël, ce n'est pas que pour les enfants. Surtout quand elle rajoute sa petite touche personnelle pour le faire saliver. OS Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2014


_Auteur : MeiVirDRipper_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Les Clochettes de Noël (Vive le Vent)

* * *

Hiruma souriait comme un maniaque et se félicitait en silence pour avoir dit à la foutue pompom-girl de préparer les costumes que tous devraient porter pour la fête de Noël qu'ils attendaient avec impatience. Le quarterback aux cheveux blonds aurait normalement été effaré qu'on parle en sa présence de fêtes et de bons sentiments, mais alors que ses yeux verts suivaient discrètement les mouvements de la manager aux cheveux bruns-rouge, qui portait le costume de Santa le plus _sexy_ qu'on ait jamais vu, il décida qu'il pouvait bien faire une exception pour une fois. Le son cliquetant des clochettes qui étaient fixées au bout de son chapeau rouge et de ses chaussons l'informaient en temps réel de sa position à côté de l'arbre de Noël : ajoutant gaiement encore plus de décorations au nombre déjà impressionnant de boules, de petites figurines, et de ce qui ressemblait fort à du pop-corn pendu à un fil, qui étaient déjà accrochés au sapin.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle montait avec précaution sur un tabouret de bar pour placer une autre déco en haut de l'arbre, ce qui fit remonter sa jupe déjà courte à une hauteur affriolante, de quoi capter le regard de tous les mâles de la pièce. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas en train de regarder avec les yeux ronds étaient Kurita et Komusubi, qui étaient occupés à dévorer ce qui devait bien être leur 33ème snack de la journée.

Hiruma rechargea bruyamment son fusil, et avec le sourire menaçant qu'il arborait, tous les regards se détachèrent des longues jambes crémeuses de la foutue manager.

"Voilà ! C'est presque terminé. On a juste besoin de rajouter l'étoile en haut du sapin," s'exclama joyeusement Mamori, descendant du tabouret et lissant inutilement sa jupe. Le démon blond marcha nonchalamment à sa hauteur et regarda l'arbre d'un œil critique.

"On dirait qu'il a produit de drôles de fruits," ricana-t-il. Mamori fit la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, permettant au quarterback d'avoir une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

"Eh bien, moi je le trouve magnifique," répliqua-t-elle. Décroisant les bras, elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour préparer le repas. Hiruma la suivit de nouveau du regard et de l'ouïe alors que le cliquetis des clochettes marquait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il était presque en transe, à la regarder tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient en même temps que la musique qu'elle produisait ...

Et il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand celui qui se prenait pour son meilleur ami, Musashi, sortit de nul part et lui tapa sur l'épaule. "Hé, fais gaffe, tu baves," remarqua-t-il avant de sourire narquoisement en voyant l'expression irritée de son pote.

"La ferme, vieux chnoque," répondit très élégamment Hiruma avant de se carrer dans un coin de la pièce, d'ouvrir son ordi et de faire style d'être super occupé. Le kicker des Devil Bats se contenta de secouer la tête et de soupirer face au comportement du blond. Il se permit un coup d'œil de plus sur la manager de l'équipe, qui pour le moment discutait gaiement avec Suzuna. Mamori était vraiment très jolie dans le costume de Santa, mais Musashi ne voulait pas se faire attraper à la reluquer, pas comme certains membres de l'équipe qu'il connaissait. Il tenait plus à la vie que ça, aussi se fut-il avec peu de conviction de sa part qu'il prit la porte sans un mot de plus.

Il était certain qu'Hiruma pouvait se concentrer en toutes situations pour travailler sur ce qu'il avait à l'esprit ... mais c'était sans compter le cliquetis des clochettes. A chaque fois que ces fichues clochettes faisaient un bruit, ses oreilles tressaillaient aussitôt et cherchaient leur provenance, ce qui voulait dire qu'il suivait inconsciemment ses mouvements à travers la pièce, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Perdant finalement toute patience, il se saisit de la manager par la main et la tira hors de la salle du club pour l'amener dieu sait où. Il la poussa contre un mur proche -pas si méchamment que ça- et bloqua ses bras gantés de rouge au-dessus de sa tête tandis que sa jambe droite se glissait entre ses jambes à elle.

Mamori inspira de surprise quand le visage d'Hiruma se rapprocha d'un coup et posa un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou dénudé. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos tandis qu'il susurrait à son oreille.

"Ces fichues clochettes font vraiment suer, Foutue Manager," sourit-il. Hiruma s'attendait à ce que la rouquine sous lui se mette brusquement à se débattre, à rougir comme une tomate, et peut-être même à lui jeter des insultes. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu c'était à ce que ses bras se dégagent de sa prise, glissent sur ses épaules à lui et autour de son cou pour le tirer à elle. Son corps se rigidifia aussitôt lorsque sa voix séduisante lui murmura :

"Il t'en aurai fallu du temps," souriait Mamori d'un air mutin. Son expression à lui était si comique puisqu'on aurait dit une biche prise dans ses phares de voiture, mais dès que son cerveau eut le temps d'analyser la situation en un temps record, il se fendit d'un sourire.

"Putain. T'avais tout prévu, hein ?" Remarqua le quarterback tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes. Mamori gloussa et prit son visage dans ses mains.

"Pas tout, non," répondit-elle en battant des cils de manière séduisante, "mais les clochettes c'était mon idée."

Réduisant l'écart entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes, Mamori étouffa un éclat de rire alors que le démon blond appréciait son ingénuité.

Quelque part entre leurs passions brûlantes, les cliquetis des clochettes furent oubliés entre eux tandis qu'ils se concentraient non plus sur la musique dans leurs oreilles mais sur le rythme dans leurs cœurs.


End file.
